deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai jack vs genji
Intro Wiz: samurai's are known throughout fiction these two are often though of samurai jack the samurai who must get back to the past boomstick: and genji the cybernetic samurai of overwatch he's wiz and i'm boomstick and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle Samurai jack wiz: in the past of japan an evil shapeshifter named aku unleashed an unspeakable evil he killed a young one's dad right in front of him thus jack set out to defeat him to good thus wielding a magicial fought aku but before he could strike the final blow aku sent him through a portal into the future where aku is law now jack was now set to return to the past and undo the future that is aku boomstick: yeah it took quite a while too it got canceled before it could end then adult swim picked it up so yeah wiz: jack is a master of wrestling horseback riding archery he survived a fall from space and many more boomstick; yeah this guys is awesome his sword can can through anything and cab even break other blades and can well... ape: jump good boomstick: yeah in fact he can leap 100 feet yes that far wiz: yes jack's sword was made by the gods he surived being crushed by a 750 foot man he is skilled in ninja skilles or shinobi as they call it *shows a shinobi clip* nerd: shinobi is back! wiz: boomstick! boomstick: sorry couldn't resist wiz: anyway jack is known for his quick stealth and quick thinking though he can't drive a car boomstick: he has a mad self as an imaginary friend trying to wrongly influence him wiz: his sword is also not as effective to those who aren't evil but can still kill an innocent person boomstick: omg what the hell?! also his long way of being far from home makes him depressed plunging him deep into madness heck he even has a fear of blood and ounce tired senpekku cause he though he slaughtered innocent children geez! wiz: jack ounce lost his will to fight after losing his geta and can't fight barefoot plus he doesn't wear any form of armor boomstick: also he is just too nice often helping others which got him turned into a chicken by a very anti social wizard wiz: he can also lash out in rage at time especially against aku no matter what though samurai jack did eventually get back to the past and defeated aku for good jack: i have my blade be ready to fight Genji wiz: as a ninja genji is designed for sneaking around to enemy flanks and surprise them in overwatch he is a skilled ninja and has cybernetic limbs which allow him to double jump he has an endless amount of shurikens a canto and a single kitana he defeated his brother hanzo by countering his ult dragonstrike he can react fast enough to avoid or deflect sniper rifles boomstick: he easily ounce sliced a car with his dragonblade wiz: he is one of overwatch's most agile characters survived a rocket punch from doomfist he can accurately carve a pumpkin with his sword before it hit the ground and can even slice through arrows boomstick: he fought the god diablo with help from d.va wiz: despite this t his cybernetics are lightweight has no superhuman endurance his attacks can only be preformed in short bursts boomstick: yeah he can't deflects lasers beams streams electricity he is designed for flanking rather then melee combat but already knew that from earlier wiz: genji's superhuman speed can be hacked by sombra also winston the gorilla can dodge his attacks due to his jump pack and has defeated him using the Tesla cannon boomstick: yeah in his youth he was defeated by hanzo and is still haunted by his betrayal and doesn't know whether to consider him an ally or enemy he was outmaneuvered by tracer which makes sense cause she is super fast like the road runner on steroids beep beep! wiz: boomstick you know i hate it when you do that! boomstick: sorry wiz couldn't help myself wiz: genji was also defeated by the same rocketpunch from doomfist he survived he was knocked out and unconscious meaning if an attack is hard enough genji will be unconscious boomstick: but his kenshin kuro kyan or whatever is really powerful just by saying it a giant green dragon is unleashes onto his opponents take a look *shows a clips of him using it on hanzo* boomstick: see that is awesome wiz: yes this attacks is really powerful thought like we said it can only be done in a short burst despite this genji has proven himself to become a member of overwatch genji: my blade is ready to be unleashed Fight Intro Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a death battle!!!! Pre-Fight (a small village) samurai jack is seen meditating on a single boulder he then hears a sound of terror sound jack angrily sighs jack: always when i'm meditating jack then ran to the sound and saw genji attacking a woman jack: you there genji turns to jack jack: hurting women is not nice genji: this woman is evil i must not allow her to live jack: you have a sword genji: yes jack: i have a sword too genji: i guess we will see who had the better sword jack: seems like it Announcer: FIGHT! FIght jack and genji charge at each other and clash swords genji slashes at jack but he misses as jack jumps over and slashes his arm from above genji: you jump good jack: thanks genji then atches jack off guard and slashes at his hair not his leg like he intended jack then jumps onto a mountain genji then double jumps onto the mountain as well as he charges at jack but then jack suplex's him onto his back genji then jumps up and slashes at jack as it connects jack then lashes at genji in rage as genji dodges every strike genji then slashes at jack's chest genji: kenshin kuro kayan! genji's dragon attack is sent at the samurai but jack dodges it and slashes at genji as he then bleeds out genji then vanishes making jack wonder where he is genji then slashes at jack from behind but jack rolls out of the way jack then shoots an arrow but genji then slices it in half genji then jumps at jack to slash him but jack blocks it and kicks genji back genji then uses his superhuman speed to attack jack meaning jack has a hard time fighting with said speed jack then is sent on his back genji goes in to stab him and kill him but jack dodges and genji falls over striking the mountain in half both samurai's fall off to the ground below and both land on they're back genji struggles to get up but jack helps him up genji then at that moment strikes at jack's hand but he blocks it with his sword jack then slices off genji's arm genji: gahhh! genji has little choice but to fight with only one arm as both fighters continue they're fight genji then get' ready to attack genji: kenshin kuro kaya- he is interupted as jack kicks him into a hut genji: gahh i need healing genji's wonds are healed and he get's a new arm jack: you heal? genji: old technique jack: impressive the two continue they're sword fight as the swords clash the two then are sent flying back at the sheer force genji: one of us will only win jack: right and it shall be me jack then jumps up into the sky and slashes at genji making him stumble back at each jack then slashes off his arms genji: ahhh! jack: it's over! jack then runs at genji at massive speed jack: rahhh!!!!!!!! jack then slices off genji's head as his arm and head stumpes bleed out jack then puts his sword and away and walks off singer: (Watch out!) gotta get back back to the past samurai jack! (jack jack jack jack watchout!) gotta get back back to the past samurai jack (Jack jack jack jack) gotta get back back to the past samurai jack Results boomstick: whoa! brutal! wiz: this battle was in jack's favor genji had some advantage but jack had more even though genji can double jump jack can jump farther genji also only knew ninja moves jack knew more plus he was more faster and stronger boomstick: yep also jack trained hard to get where he is today genji cybernetics couldn't get through that in the end jack ultimately won looks like genji lost two arms and a head wiz: the winner is samurai jack Next Time https://youtu.be/bojx9BDpJks VS.... https://youtu.be/Ip1eVBs7hC4 LEONARDO VS PEARL Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel